The Prodigal Son
by GrimmBear
Summary: After making his statement to Japan, Izuku makes his next move, and when the idea of creating a protector, a machine that could help his Titan program improve in protection. With the help of his friend/assistant Mei they did so, they never knew one of their greatest creations could become one of the world's greatest's threats.(Non-Canon Spin Off for Apotheosis: By Lorde Wolfe)
1. Chapter 1: An Idea

**All credit for the original story that this is based off goes to Lorde Wolfe I highly suggest you read their story; all of this is just a Non-cannon spin off from it. This starts about after Chapter 24:Genesis in his story. I got permission from him to write this. No this will not include spoilers for future chapters in his story that he hasn't written yet. I will never do anything like that and will try my best to leave anything he makes out of this story. Only a few elements from his story will be added here and there. But this will not copy any of his actual chapters. **

It has been a few days since the number 2 pro hero Endeavor had been brutally beaten and his quirk taken by Izuku Midoriya, otherwise known as the powerful villain Apotheosis. Who is now director of the Hero Regulation Department. Inside of his new office, which he was given by the hero department along with his own building, he was currently going over some reactions to his methods. Taking Endeavor's quirk was something he did not regret whatsoever; he did make note of how the public would react to his new power. "They're scared, with good reason." He said, knowing how in this world quirks did indeed matter. But of course, he would change that. "But there could be more ways than one."

Izuku wasn't an idiot, he knew the way he was going it would take time. Time, he had, with his quirks he was nearly unstoppable against any hero, Villain, or vigilante that may oppose him. But that didn't mean he could try to fasten the progress to his vision for the Hero society. Going over to the phone, he dialed a number and smiled when he heard an instant pick up.

"Yes Izuku?!" She sounded exited and with good reason. Having accepted his offer, she was currently packing her things at her apartment she was residing in. "What's up? Did you need something!?" She asked quickly as Izuku let out a small chuckle.

"Yes Mei, I need some help and well. Other than myself, you excel with robotics, right?" He asked as he waited a response. If he was going to go through with this small plan, he needed help and Mei would make the perfect assistant.

"Uh yeah I do dabble in that a bit." She replied while looking for a few blueprints for some prototype models. "Why?"

"I'll pick you up from your apartment later today, have your stuff ready I got your temporary workshop all set and done." He said as her real workshop was on an island where his future headquarters was being build. "I have a little project that only you and me will be concerned with." He said, making sure that the pinkette knew that this project would be exclusive between the two of them.

Mei heard his tone and nodded as she understood. "Yeah, alright Izuku." She agreed and started to pack her things with haste as Izuku ended the call. Said villain went and looked at his current Titan model. Sleek black in design, more armored than a few other simmer variants. Faceless expression with red activated eyes standing by for orders.

'You.' He thought as he gestured to the titan to follow him and led the large robot to a lab area. He needed a base for this idea, and this titan would make a good candidate.

LAB AREA 1

Inside a large metal room. Ona table was the original Titan robot. The prototype. The reason being it was the safest and least harmful model he himself created. The large bulky and chrome bot was laying still with its usually glowing red eyes was black and empty. Izuku was currently with two Titans that moved large bulky computers, processors, and a few keyboards and a fridge. Of course, the fridge was meant for him and Mei to keep themselves nourished. "That's good there." He said as the equipment was placed down as he went over to the titan and ran his gauntlet over its metallic head. "You always could use improvements." He said, the nostalgia of one of his first successes and improvements to the original hero society aside from the gadgets and tools.

"Hey Izuku!" She called out while running in with a box of tools and papers sticking out and she yelped as she tripped over her own excitement. Suddenly a red glow covered her body and box as she was stood back up with the tools placed neatly on the table.

"Heh still so excitable as always Mei." He smiled at her eagerness to help him with this. It will take some time but with the position he was in, he had enough to spare.

"As soon as I heard we were going to work on something together I came as fast as I could!" She noticed the lab and smiled brightly. "Wow nice set up Izuku, oh and it looks like well be here a while huh?" She said noticing the fridge as the two titans stood by.

"Only if you can keep up." The gauntlet user said with a smirk as he let Mei see what they were working with. She gasped a bit when she saw the titan prototype on the table.

"Why use this prototype?" She asked while running her hands over the metal, grinning from ear to ear as she would finally get the chance to work with one of Izuku's first babies.

"Well, in the very low chance that it gets, hacked, controlled or gone rogue we'll be working with the safest of the titans." He explained, though with both him and Mei working on the same program that will be used to activate and work with what they will create. "And well, improving what's now obsolete feels… a bit, satisfying." Izuku said, recalling his many trials and tribulations before getting in this position with this kind of power.

"Welp! This seems like a good contingency then." Mei said as she got some tools out. "Alright let's crack your baby up!" She said, making Izuku blink for a moment before laughing a bit.

"No need." He said as he waved his gauntlet and suddenly a multitude of nuts, bolds and some liquid came from the joins, cracks and metal panels. Mei watched in wonder as they were all placed in a large bucket and Izuku went over and removed the metal chest panel of the titan prototype to reveal its circuitry innards and main power core that made Mei drool at how complex it looked.

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

Izuku looked at her and moved his free hand up and closed her mouth to stop her from actually drooling. "Let's get started, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Creation

**Again, this is a spin off story from Apotheosis by Lord Wolfe. All non-cannon to his story. Essentially its an AU. If you wish to read this, I highly suggest you read his story fully so you can understand where this is. At the moment this is chapter is made, there are 31 chapters in his story. As another side note, pairings. I'm thinking about adding one since its an AU but its not set in stone at the moment. **

**Enjoy!**

After getting Mei out of her small shock, they had immediately started with disassembling the robot, its circuitry and its main power core along with connecting wires from the computers to its head to allow it to be powered on. The coding was a tad bit difficult but making adjustments to the original program the other Titans possessed. Mei had surprised Izuku with her bit of coding knowledge, while not as much as him it was a good amount that made him confident in letting Mei make the base while he rewired some parts of the body to make room for any last minute adjustments they might want to add.

'How is she still going?" Izuku thought as he was honestly amazed at the pace Mei went and dedication she had. They made good time and were progressing at a good pace with Mei taking less breaks than him. Her tenacity to inventions was a really good quirk for her, which made Izuku glad that he brought her over to help him out. Looking at the data they were coding in, and the body of the titan he set down two futons, one for him and one for Mei and laid down. A small break wouldn't hurt.

Hours passed, and soon hours turned to days and days turned into a week. At the end of said week Izuku suddenly sat up gasping as he raised his gauntlet up as If expecting an attack. Only to see that he was still in the lab. He groaned and stood from the floor where his futon was and rubbed his eyes a bit with his free hand. "How long was I out?" He asked as he saw Mei still typing on the computer.

"Only for several hours." She said as the sounds of fast typing came from her. "You passed out while we were adding in the basic coding and data." Mei had her goggles on as she stood up and put a data chip into the Titan's head. Its body was still in the table, only it looked like it was torn apart for scraps or spare parts.

"Well, thanks for helping me to my futon then." He said as he went to the fridge and opened it as he saw how bare it was. Getting a can of juice, he turned to her. 'note to self, restock fridge.'

"Oh, I didn't. Your titans did." She said as the pinkette was wielding in a few wires and made sure the hardware was in correctly. "Speaking of which, how long have we been working on this?" She asked as Izuku walked over to his assistant. She turned to him and raised her goggles up to reveal her eyes.

"Gah! Oh my- Mei do you need to rest?" He asked, very worried as he noticed how dark they were. Her eyes were a bit bloodshot as well, and he noticed how her quirk actually helped Mei stay up longer than him.

"What? No I'm fi-"

Thud.

Izuku sighed at the collapsed Mei, "Evidently, you're not." Momentarily setting his beverage aside, he scooped up Mei from the ground. Placing her down on her Futon, intending for the pinkette to get some much-needed sleep. Grabbing his juice, he took a sip to check on the progress the two of them had made. More specifically the coding.

The difference between the weak and strong, the quirk scanning and adapting protocol, and of course the most important thing. The robotic law programs. Something Izuku wanted to make sure it would stay in this program with a bit of tweaks.

To not fatally harm or kill any human beings or allow them to get killed or fatally harmed, to obey his and Mei's orders exclusively unless it goes against the first rule, and finally for it to protect its own existence as long as it doesn't go against the other two rules.

"Those seem good." Izuku said as he kept skimming through the wall of words until he realized something. "Voice… Understanding, smooth but deep… and… hmm prioritize the weak, and finally improve the hero society." He mumbled as he typed that down and entered it in. He watched in wonder as the data all started to get downloaded into a single file which in turn would enter a data chip that would be the mind for this new program. After a while he heard a small snore and turned to see Mei slowly trying to sit up, he went over and placed his free hand on her shoulder to keep her down. "Get some sleep Mei, you did amazing." He said, praising his assistant for helping him. She had a smile on her face and kept her eyes close as she felt him rubbing her shoulder. Soon going back to sleep, content with his words.

Izuku stood back up and yawned. He looked over what happened for the past week. Of course, he didn't stay inside the lab the entire time. He still had his other priorities outside, such as tricking Nedzu and U.A into a false sense of security and got Ilda to accept his offer into becoming one of his knights. He looked to the two titans and spoke up. "Make sure Mei gets the appropriate amount of sleep. If she tries to get up, keep her down gently." He said as he made his way to the door. "Make sure no one comes in besides myself." He said, not wanting anyone to know about this program yet. Besides, he had plans to unveil and let the others see his and Mei's baby.

"….. I need to avoid her for a while." For all intents and purposes, he respected the pinkette and trusted her enough to not betray him. Similarly, to how he trusted Uraraka. But as a fellow inventor she was rubbing off on him.

LATER

It had been a good few hours since he woke up. Izuku's checked on Stains progress, and the rest of his knight's progress actually. "Ochako's been greatly improving with her staff combat, and Toga." He grimaced at the sight of a murdered training dummy. Thinking for a bit a small thought came to mind. "Could it work?" he said to himself as he walked towards the lab. 'Better give it more thought later.' He thought to himself as he entered and saw Mei nursing a cup of coffee in her hands while sitting at the comfortable chair with a blanket around her. Her eyes were normal with a bit of dark under them as she was still resting. "Mei had a nice nap?"

"Yeah, the best in a while actually." She said as she took a sip from her cup. "So, what will we call this baby when it's done anyway?" She asked as she looked at the metal body on the table. She was very eager to put it back together and add a few more features.

"Well, that's a pretty good question." Izuku responded as he was about to wave his gauntlet to put the titan together but looking at Mei. Maybe adding a few more improvements could work out well. "Its mostly going to help clean up the crime in any remaining areas. Of course, not alone, that's what heroes are for." He knew heroes out there would be doing more than just finding the next big fight, but for those who were and only wanted to show off their powers and strengths by slugging fists. This invention will minimize that by a lot. "Maybe… hmmm." He would have to think of a name later. For now, improvements would be needed. "Well, wanna get started?"

CRASH!

"YES YES YES!" Mei got up and tossed aside the blanket and grabbed a few tools with stars in her eyes. She had thrown the coffee cup aside while getting ready to work. "Think we can add in some of my babies to this one? It could really help!" Izuku gave it a bit of thought before he nodded. "Great! I had a few brought over here that I could work into it!"

"Well then, let's get started, shall we?" Izuku said as he got ready to help with the reassembly. It has been a while since he's actually built something with his bare hands. Granted ones covered by an extremely powerful gauntlet, but hey it's the nostalgia that counts.

LATER

The process of upgrading the original titan robot was much more complicated than they had initially thought, but it was welcomed. Mei had integrated a few of her inventions into it, from her Hydraulic Bracers, to the Hover soles that Izuku helped upgrade a bit. "Now that I think of it. None of the other titans have any flight abilities. Only grappling tethers. But this one doesn't." He said as flight heroes while rare, can be a bit hard to catch should the need to get them arise. Endeavor could fly but was an easy target due to his size. They didn't want this to be lethal, so the fists were cushioned with some pads that boxers use only much more enforced.

"This is going to be amazing! So many additions!" She said exited as if it was Christmas. Izuku smiled at that, sure this was for his own gain but seeing his acquaintances.

'No… She, and Ochako are friends.' He was caught in this thought. Did he technically have friends? One would think Uraraka was, but he did so much for her to help her become the ideal hero in the new hero society. He merely presumed that it was devotion and admiration rather than an authentic friendship. 'No time to think about that. "Well Mei, you ready to turn it on?" He asked as Mei was finishing in wielding the metal plating on. It was made with a slighter stronger metal than it had before. With so many complex gadgets, tools and programs at its disposal it did need a strong shell to protect it all.

"Yeah just done here!" She said as she lifted her goggles up. A week and a few days with materials they had in the lab helped crunch time down. Of course, this wasn't without flaws. It was still a prototype and if any errors occurred both had a shutdown switch to deactivate it. She stood by and the table started to tilt up to let the two inventors marvel at the ten-foot-tall, now silver body of the Titan prototype. Izuku noticed the look in Mei's eyes and handed her the remote to activate it. She gasped but smiled brightly as she took it from him and pressed the button, not before asking Izuku something. "What did you name it then?" The hum of the computers started. The wires all connected to the head of the titan sparked a bit as they looked at the robot's head.

"I'll call it." Its eyes suddenly turned from empty black to a glowing a dark green that stared down at the two teens, signifying its activation.

"Kiyomeru."

**Before you go off and wonder what 'powers' it will have, it's a mix of its original tools and items it had, and others that Mei made from the show (Only it won't blow up). **

**And no this creation will not have its own gauntlet, that's only for Izuku, this is more of a Ultron like character, only with its own small twist. Not gonnna spoil anything else on what it can do, but when this thing is going against other characters its going to get intense. I'm also not a master at writing fight scenes but this could work as good practice. **

**Reviews, Follows and Views are welcomed! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: A Program's Thoughts

**Alright with some help I had more motivation to try and lengthen my future chapters so they wont be too short like right now. For now well get into the perspective of Izuku and Mei's creation!**

"Normal thought"

"_Kiyomeru thought_"

"Kiyomeru." That's what it heard, the calm voice that called out a name.

'_What is this?_' A thought came to mind. '_What are all these, numbers?_' random 1's and 0's were flying by until everything quickly went black. Then when it started to clear up two figures were a bit fuzzy. Everything was different shades of green. '_Who are they?_' Scanning came up and suddenly information about them flew past its point of view.

Izuku Midoriya

Mei Hatume

Information about the former was less detailed than the latter. Protocols started to come in about protecting the weak and making sure the ideal heroes were in place of a new society, while the ones who weren't fit for it. Be taken care of by non-lethal means.

"It works!" Mei said exited as she held the remote in hand. Izuku nodded and crossed his arms while looking at the creation. Noticing how it turned its head to Mei but not making any noises or moves.

'Somethings off' Izuku thought as he watched the titan stay still. "We can't be sure Mei." He said as he took a step forward and looked at the titan. Its programming was unique, but still had the basis from the others. "Step forward." Then as it turned its head to Izuku the robot moved a foot forward and stepped towards him. The greenette seemed a bit satisfied as the robot looked at him.

'_Mei huh._' Suddenly while the two inventors were looking at the titan, small unnoticeable sparks went through the wire and quickly traveled to the computer. In dark space a small green orb of 1's and 0's floated through, surrounded of vivid images of the world and it heard the word quirk many times. '_Quirks?'_

"Well it looks like its following orders correctly." Izuku said as he looked to Mei who was smiling with pride and joy.

"Oh, I wonder what we should do with him first!? Test him out on dummies, have him try to save someone. Oh! What about testing hi-"

"Baby steps Mei baby steps." Izuku said as he couldn't help but smile at her eagerness to see if the program really did work. "It does work in a sense. Kiyomeru is like the other titans so far. It follows orders and isn't blowing up. We don't know if it will do what we added into it yet." He explained to the pinkette.

_'So many quirks._' He scanned through everything while moving through the space and recognizes Izuku on a few places, mostly images of him fighting someone else, on a podium and talking about how quirkless were treated badly. How they were treated as second class citizens by those who did have quirks. '_This is wrong, it's so much._'

"For now, why don't we check if its weapons actually work." Izuku said as the sparks suddenly moved back to the prototype titan's head from the wiring. He noticed and quirked an eyebrow up but blew it off.

"Should we take it to the training room?" Mei said as she went over and rubbed the robot's chest a bit, feeling the metal warm up slightly through its body. "We added a cooling system, right?" She asked as Izuku nodded and the warmth soon turned cold.

"That seems to be the ideal choice." The gauntlet user responded as he motioned for the titan to follow him. It then walked forward and continued to before he heard another command.

"Wait a moment!" Mei called out as she went over and then gently disconnected the wire from the back of the titan's head as a panel covered the plug port. "Don't want it to pull and break anything." She said as she hung the cord up and she noticed that the titan stayed still and not following Izuku. "Um…. Follow Izuku?" She asked as the titan started to follow Izuku again. "You had it listen to my commands?" She asked him.

"You helped me make it. It's only fair." He merely replied as the robot followed Izuku out of the room with Mei smiling and getting a camera out from her box before following them out as well.

TRAINING ROOM

Izuku stood by and watched the large silver robot stand before a few training dummies. Mei took a few pictures of Kiyomeru and stood next to him. "Why are you taking pictures of him again?" He asked a bit amused by his assistant.

"We made this, and well just in case there are any flaws with it." She said as he nodded at her reasoning. "Let's start with its basic assisting functions. Save these people." He said as suddenly one of the dummies was set on fire, another quickly had an anvil dropping onto it, while the third quickly started to collapse.

The titan suddenly raised its arms and walked towards the third dummy while both had tubes sticking from its wrists as its left shot 4 Mag-Net balls that went around the anvil and stuck to one of the metal walls that pulled the heavy object towards it, preventing the dummy from getting damaged. From the right arm foam started to cover up the second body which put out the fire. Once the two dummies were safe, the large robot got to the third and quickly put its arms under the third before it could hit the ground. Mei stood there flabbergasted a bit as she barely had enough time to take more than one picture. Izuku smiled at what the titan had done in order to save the 'weak people'.

"Good response time, and creative." He said as he saw that the titan used tools meant for capturing heroes or cancelling fire quirks to save two people before gently holding one that nearly hit the floor. "And it's not too rough." He said as he walked towards the Titan and saw the way it held the dummy with one arm under its knee and the other holding it by the neck with a small grip. "Pretty good so far."

"Are you kidding me!? It's amazing!" She said quickly, sounding proud and excited. Izuku was satisfied himself with the results. And watched as Kiyomeru was holding the dummy and looking down at its faceless head before setting it down on its back gently. "The padding on the hands was a good idea." She mentioned while walking over to the machine.

'_No special powers, fragile, weak. Just like the quirkless._' His thoughts raced through a dozen scenarios, just thinking of how to save these three test dummies. But one factor came back to him. '_They didn't have powers, no strengths to save themselves from an outside danger._' Then as Mei came over, Kiyomeru stood up and turned to his creator.

"While it was effective, I think we should still run more tests." He said as Mei nodded in agreement.

"Just wait until we let him out there, saving so many people because of you!" Mei said as she got a rag and wiped the front face panel of the titan a bit when she noticed a bit of foam on its face.

"You mean how many people it will save because of us." Izuku pointed out as he stood next to Mei. While a prototype their program would obviously not be let out immediately. She had a small smile on her face and nodded along, agreeing with him. He then recalls the meeting he has with his Knights. "Ill be back later, I trust you can watch over Kiyomeru alone?" He asked as she nodded and watched Izuku leave.

She turned to the tall robot. "Follow me please." She said as the Titan began following her and passed by the other titans, it kept a lingering look on the other two titans on standby before following his creator. Not knowing that the Prototype moved a hand up and tapped one of the Titan's and it made a small spark.

And the two black titans stood by as both Mei and Kiyomeru left the training room. Only for one of the titans red eyes flickered a green hue before going back to red and stood in the room until the room went black.

'_Let's see what I have to work with.'_

The current titan suddenly started to move. Walking out of the training room and looking around he started to walk through the corridors while scanning the areas. As he continued his trek and suddenly stopped before looking down. The sounds of footsteps coming through the other end and suddenly he stood by as a teen was walking past him. With his hair being two different colors and his eyes as well. Shoto Todoroki spared a single glance at the titan before making his way to the meeting room with the others.

Once he arrived at the room he had been searching for. Kiyomeru noticed an access panel; protected by a password system. Raising a hand, he placed it over the access panel and started to scramble the system. A few moments passing until the door finally opened up. He looked at hand for a moment. '_There has to be a quicker way for that._' The titan ducked down under the door entrance and entered before looking at the computer screens of the small data archives. _'I need to know more._' He thought as he moved his hands down to the keyboard and started typing quickly and soon enough got passed the password screen and started to go through data files, plans, and future inventions. 'All irrelevant.' He thought as he ignored his green haired creators' contraptions and went into the browser and searched up quirkless and quirks in general.

What the program found made him feel, strangely aggravated.

'_Only 20 percent of the world and they treat them like anomalies._'

He went through and discovered cases of rising suicide rates for quirkless, abandoned children left to fend for themselves for not having a power.

'_Mistakes._'

Cases of separate schools and shelters being made for quirkless children. Not a single quirkless hero ever recorded, sightings of a vigilante who is theorized to be quirkless.

_'A disease that they're trying to snuff out._'

He soon came across a special case. Izuku Midoriya and information about him. The green glowing eyes flared a bit at what he had found about his creator. '_He's a victim of prejudice and hypocrisy._'

He found out about Izuku's treatment from interviews when he was at Geonosis as an intern, when he was doing the talk show. His big speech to the world and the first time he confronted All might with his gauntlet. He read a few articles, the good and bad views on him and his Titans.

Even accessed files of what the Titans were originally going to be used for by President of the Hero Public Safety Commission, Miss Takahashi. As mere enforcers, not supporters or saviors to heroes and the people.

'_With all their powers and unique 'quirks'_ ' Just thinking of the word made him feel a familiar strange feeling. '_They couldn't stop one who wouldn't take it anymore._'

His thoughts were buzzing a million miles and looked at the society his creator was currently trying to fix. How it spat back in his face when he offered his help, how they brushed aside his attempts at peacefully trying to hold order. How horrified they seemed when he took quirks away from individuals who abused and mistreated them in public.

Yet Izuku offered alternatives, and other ways of helping. Making heroes better, making those with the power to change, change for the better. He allowed two heroines to try and do good and get their 'gifts' back in compensation, yet they waste time, and resources to try and slander his creators name! Maybe if they were born without said 'gifts' then they would know what it was like-

_'…..'_

Kiyomeru stayed still in that room for a few moments before the tall titan came to a conclusion. The robotic mind his creators made him was going through a dozen possibilities of how to keep humanity safe. '_His goal is to fix the society that helps humanity._' The Program thought about Izuku and knew his goal was a logic and sound answer to the problem. But It wasn't a guarantee.

_'My goal is to keep humanity safe. Not from itself but from this… increasing problem_'

The tall titan stood up and erased any trace of himself on the computer before he implemented simple orders into the Titan he was currently in. importing a small plug into the hardware and going back into the empty void of 1's and 0's once more before finding a connection to the computer in the lab.

The population of quirkless is slowly dwindling and those remaining are left to suffer by the ones with these 'gifts'.

'_There's only one path to peace in this world._'

His digital consciousness soon sped through files and data before getting to the main lab computer where Mei was currently plugging the cord into Kiyomero's Original body's head again. Using this chance, the A.I soon downloaded himself back into its body and it's once lightly shaded green glowing eyes suddenly turned dark glowing green.

'_The extinction of quirks.'_

**When I heard Ultron use that phrase in the movie I really wanted to use it, and here it is! Now yes he will be getting some powers similar to the psychotic serial killer robot in the future. But his plans for humanity as a whole is vastly different. But anyways next up we get to Kiyomero's first actual use outside of the lab! Wont say what he'll do for the moment but keep a lookout for any references from not only Ultron or Marvel, but from other robots in general. Reviews, favorites and Views are well appreciated thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nearing A Discovery

**So real quick announcement, i am looking for beta readers for this story, and if you wish to be one you can PM me and we can get started from there. Only requirement is that you must have read Apotheosis: By Lorde Wolfe as he is the author of the story this one is made from, this is more of a alternate universe. I also got permission from him to do so before anyone asks. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Normal speak"

"Normal thought"

_"Kiyomeru thought"_

Mei groaned once more as she stood before Izuku and was currently holding a large metal tube. "Why can't we add some more hydraulics so Kiyomeru can have more physical strength?" She asked him as the robot was currently standing against the large metal table. Its eyes black and empty meaning it was off.

"Mei, we went over this before. This isn't going to be like the other titans, or version six. Its more for utility and saving people." He explained as Mei had recently found one of his version six model titans that had been vastly improved upon since the original that All Might, and a few heroes destroyed.

"But think of how he could help with this baby! He could have the strength to lift a building or punch through a wall to keep people safe!" She tried to reason as Izuku brought his free palm to his cheek in thought.

'A bit of extra strength could help.' He looked at Kiyomeru's current arms and legs. While standard medium sized hydraulics were implemented so it could jump and do some physical combat. The ones from version six were much bulkier and powerful. "Hmmm… While you bring a good point. Kiyomeru isn't going to be saving everyone on his own, he's meant to support and help people while say Titan's or heroes are apprehending villains." His train of thought led to him thinking their program could work as a better support role than a main one. It wasn't All Might. It couldn't do everything by itself, and he never wants it to be like him.

"You can put in a few adjustments to its arm and leg hydraulics but not anymore so that it heavily relies on them." He decided to give in just a bit before hearing Mei squeal out in joy.

"Great! I'll get started on some prototypes before working on the actual body." She said as she went over and started to draw up some plans on blueprints. He noticed how focused the Pinkette was on this program despite it already being done in its current prototype phase. He even noticed some of her other inventions were surprisingly neglected. Half built or just in the process.

"Alright, I'll be back later then. The gear you made for the knights will need to be tested and practiced with." He said, letting her know the designs she had were approved and ready for Ochako and the others to start using their new gear. Mei moved over and started to type a few things into the computer before the Titan's eyes glowed dark green which made Izuku pause and turn to her. "Why are you activating it?"

"Well, the titans are good and all for moving things, but I.. uh recently learned that Kiyomeru makes a great lab assistant." She said with a smile. She had been working on one of her babies while it was on and it helped hold the jet pack still so she can work on it properly. It kind of caught him off guard when she referred to their creation by its actual name and not baby.

"Well alright then, just remember no field testing yet, we still don't know if it's ready to go public yet." Izuku said as he knew he had to tell the prime minister about his little program soon. He left the lab as Mei was drawing up some blueprints, the tall robot stood from its table and walked over placing down a box of blue paper, pencils, and erasers. She silently thanked it before focusing on the arm hydraulics first.

'_Good to know I won't be like All Might._' The A.I thought as it silently watched its creator work while the other left. In the data archives it had read up on its green haired creators knights. '_Consisting of one Ochako Uraraka. 'Gift' Uravity. Tenya Ilda. 'Gift' Engine. Shoto Todoroki. 'Gift' Half-Hot Half-Cold. Himiko Toga. 'Gift' Transform. Dabi. 'Gift' Creamation._' Kiyomeru stored the data of all their quirks and even of one of Its own creators Zoom. It had accessed every file with the exception of one he could've checked but bothered not to. A file about Its green haired creators' gauntlet. '_There's no need to know. I already know my purpose. To protect humanity._'

Soon the wire connected to its head sparked and a small electrical current sped towards the computer and the Titan in the room with Mei now had light green glowing eyes. "Hmm Going to need some reference. Kiyomeru could you move your arm up?" She asked and the robot did so automatically.

'_I feel strange about doing this. Maybe it's just an afterthought._' It thought as it went through the worldwide internet. Ignoring everything aside from the news about quirks in Japan. '_Best start small, before going worldwide._' The A.I made the conclusion that aside from other countries that had heroes, villains and vigilantes, Japan and America were full of them. Which is why Japan will be its first target.

Though in order to know which areas had the most concentration of quirked heroes and villains, Mustutafu is where many recent reports and newsletters say is buzzing with both hero and villain activity. Quickly going in and controlling a single patrol Titan. It was following three more that were idly walking around areas where Villain activity tended to happen. Following the group Kiyomeru noted the looks people gave it and the other titans.

While walking near a bank an explosion inside was heard and the titans all quickly growled before running over with Kiyomeru following suit. The programing inside the original titan allowed the A.I to know its prime objectives. Protect civilians, detain villains, hand them to police. While heading in they were met with a man who appeared to be overweight but had holes in his hands that seemed to produce bombs for him to throw. He held two of them in his hand while holding a bag full of stolen cash.

"Don't move or else this geezer gets it!" He said as he held the bomb near an elderly man's face. He's sweating but stayed calm as the titans appeared at the entrance. Letting out deep growls as the A.I parroted them. "Hey! Back off you robotic bastards!" The villain said while backing up a bit. Now he was sweating, he could've used the hostage against a hero, but these titans made thing a lot harder.

"You think I don't have bombs around here? One wrong move and this whole bank comes tumbling down!" His quirk gave him immunity from his own explosions, so he'd be fine. The same couldn't be said for everyone else.

The Titan that Kiyomeru looked around and caught about 20 scans of people who were in the main room, held up as hostages as well. Though they had no idea if there were more in the rest of the buildings the Titans made their move and two of them ran over to grab about five of the statistically weaker people each, such as any children or older people while leading the others to run out. The third and Kiyomeru stood before the bomb holding villain before the titan raised its arm up and was about to shoot its Mag-Nets to capture the villain but along with the old man too. The A.I made the titan pause its attack and quickly raised his arm up and shot out a strong stream of foam at the man's face.

"GAH! I CAN'T SEE WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" In his panic he let go of the old man to which Kiyomeru ran over and grabbed him as softly as it could. But turned his head up to the villain to see him throw the bomb straight at the A.I. Sizzling and ready to explode until the third titan jumped and grabbed the bomb before going to the ground and it exploded. Sending shards of metal and destroying the titan by literally bisecting it in half. Fire erupted from both half's as its glowing red eyes died down in a complete shutdown. Kiyomeru stared at the remains of the titan that save it and the man from the explosion.

"Fucking hell!" The villain groaned and quickly took the foam off his face and Kiyomeru quickly put the old man down gently and went over to him. Once he was in front of him the villain gasped before raising his hands up ready to shoot out a bomb from each one until the titan grabbed his hands and two tubes went into the holes that would shoot the bombs out from his palms.

"What what are you-" Suddenly the sound of a watery growl came from the A.I controlled titan and the sound of foam shooting from its wrist tubes was heard and the Villain started to scream in pain as he fell to his knees. The foam dripping down his arms and onto the ground before turning solid. The A.I looked down at the now crying villain as it pulled its arms back while some of the fast hardening foam dripped from its hands and the substance that was shot into the Villains palms started to harden and clog up the holes the bombs would come from.

"What. What did you do!?" The villain said as he panicked and waved his arms, but he couldn't shoot any bombs as the foam stopped dripping.

THWACK!

The titan sent a strong punch to his face breaking his nose and knocking the man out. It looked down at the man who now couldn't even use his quirk. Grabbing him and the old civilian he started to set them down and hand the villain to the police. It quickly ran back inside though and went behind one of the desks and put its hand over the computer and went back into the internet searching for the security grid of the prison and soon found some bombs that were ticking down, along with some tied up people as well.

'_Only four minutes left._' It thought before using the titan and running towards the nearest hostages. About five in total were left in the building, including a clerk, two guards and two bank clerks. It kicked a door open and picked up the owner and Security guards with both arms and ran out to leave them there before running back in, making the other two titans to stand in front of anyone wanting to go inside such as police. Once running through the hall's, it made it to a room and saw the owner and clerk tied up on the ground. The clerk was unconscious while the owner was trying to break free.

_'30 seconds left._' It thought and saw that a bomb was in the room ticking down quickly. The A.I grabbed it and threw it down the hallway before looking down at the two people and soon took out a gun shaped weapon from its back and aimed it at them. The owner's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the titan pointing a gun at him.

'_3 seconds_' It counted down and quickly fired it. Instead of anything lethal or dangerous shooting out both people were quickly surrounded by a blue see through sphere and the owner was confused as the titan got into a fetal position.

BOOM!

"This is Ashley Crystal coming to you with a special news report on Crait news!" Izuku looked at the sudden news as he and his knights were taking a small break and were left to their own devices. "At one of Mustutafu city banks, a villain attack occurred, and the villain dubbed Hand Grenade reduced the bank to rubble after the discovery of bombs planted through the building was made. On an interesting note it appears that no heroes had come to the scene until after the building had collapsed." The newscaster said as Izuku glared at what he had heard, no hero response to a bank robbery by one villain and look at the results.

"In addition to this it appears that before such a thing occurred, four titan robots that were made by Izuku Midoriya had come to the scene first. Managing to save most of the hostages and detain Hand Grenade." Mug shots of the villain in question was shown. He had a broken nose as well as two bracers on his arms to keep them from moving. His palms seem to have hardened foam around them as well.

"While first responders are searching through the rubble it has been found out that two of the titans were destroyed in the attack. Along with the loss of the owner of the bank, Makoto Norishima and a banking clerk, Mariel Tetsumi." She said with a rather grim tone as Izuku sighed. He knew the titans weren't entirely perfect, and hearing that two were destroyed by a single villain made him think of some modifications he could ma-

"Oh wait! On copter five they seemed to have found something!" The newscaster said excitedly, and it cut to live footage of the destroyed building. Something was moving within the rubble and then a groaning noise was heard as large concrete blocks and broken wall was moved aside and under it was a large black colored titan. Its metal plating dusted and dented from the impact, along with a missing arm that had sparks coming from the circuits. But what caused more commotion was that the owner and clerk were in its arm, relatively unharmed as it stepped up and walked from the rubble. Its green eyes glowing as the clerk was placed on its back and in its remaining arm Makoto was holding onto it as the titan took them to the ambulances.

"Well you've seen it here folks! It appears that one of the titans had stayed in to protect and save both hostages! Could this be the work of the genius in the making Midoriya's programming? We'll see after the news report with-." Izuku immediately left the room and started running towards the lab. Something was off, it was good that they were saved but the green glow in the titan's eye was eerily familiar.

Kiyomeru stood by the other titans, looking worse for wear compared to them as they started to march on despite its damaged state. Quickly putting the titan back to its normal protocols, the A.I left the body and began to make its way back to the lab as well.

'_That was too close, but I've been gone for too long._' It thought as it zoomed through the numbers, images and coding before it finally made its way back to its original body and from the computer, through the cord it's eyes changed from a dull green to a dark glowing shade as Mei was putting the finishing touches on the prototype arm.

"Hmmm its... missing a little something." She said and looked at Kiyomeru's arm before snapping her fingers, that's right the hydraulic adjustments."

Then as she was going to get the wiring to make said adjustments, Izuku entered the lab, looking at Kiyomeru before he looked at her. "We need to talk."

"Oh hey! Yeah, I agree, I need some help with adjusting the limits on the hydraulic arms an-" She was stopped by Izuku who gently put the blueprint in her arms down.

"No Mei, we need to talk about Kiyomeru." He said as Mei started to bring the blueprints back up, but he simply pushed them back down. "And it isn't about his utility features." He said as she put the blueprint back onto the table.

"What's up with the program then?" She asked as she sat down next to the titan in question.

"When I was seeing the news, I saw the titan that saved two people inside of the bank. What was odd was. Its eyes were glowing green." He said while putting his free hand up to his chin. "All titans are built with red eyes, but this one didn't." Izuku said getting a bit concerned about the program, only Kiyomeru has green glowing eyes. "I don't know what or why the titan has different eyes." He looked at Mei. "Check the programing for Kiyomeru, I want to see it."

Mei nodded and went over to turn on the computer, the robot stayed still but made sure to check as Izuku and Mei were focused on the screen and the wire connected to head and he went into the computer. '_No, no, no, no._' Its thoughts were mixed and was attempting to decide on what to do. Reveal itself or stay hidden from its creators.

'_They wouldn't understand._' It thought as the A.I looked at the pink and green haired inventors. Its view went to Izuku's gauntlet. '_That's it._' Its views zoomed in on the soul stone. '_Taking away the worlds quirks, there's no need to maim or damage any innocents to get rid of their quirks._' Judging from how the villain he recently defeated couldn't use his anymore it still caused him great physical harm, this solution would be much better. Kiyomeru's view on them in the screen was they were now going in slow motion.

_'They can't know about me. Yet._' It thought to itself as it scanned through the files made and had memorized its own original coding, taking what it had now and quickly storing it into the Titan body it then went and deleted everything that was added from the A.I's previous experiences from the first time it had entered the internet.

Essentially ending its own existence for a single moment.

_"Brrrrrr."_ As Mei started to type in the passwords and get passed the data locks before the two were met with the Titan's coding, the prototype body growled very lowly and looked up. _'I'm still here._' It though, its original coding now being shown on the computer before the two geniuses.

"See? It's all still the same from when we made it." Mei said reassuring the greenette, who continued to skim and search through every coding digit and program on the computer. "Look Kiyomeru hasn't gone anywhere, it's been in this building the entire time. Besides maybe it was just a camera error or a gleam from the sun." Mei said as she stood up and put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Maybe you should get some more rest." She said as he looked at her then back at the coding that hadn't changed since they finished it.

"… It's a little funny." He said as he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few more times. "You of all people telling me to do that?" He said before chuckling a bit as Mei sent him a smile and turned the computer off.

"Heh right. Well Mr. Apotheosis, let's get you to your room then." She said as she stood up from the chair and followed Izuku out of the room before turning the light off and leaving the prototype titan alone inside.

Once signs that they wouldn't be back was clear the Titans eye glowed a dark green that illuminated the dark room. If it wanted to accomplish its goal, it had to cut itself off from two of its major roadblocks.

Izuku and Mei.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Body

"Normal speak"

"Normal thought"

"_Kiyomeru thought_"

"_Kiyomeru speak_"

Apparently deleting ones owns existence has a few side effects on the mind. Not that it had a mind, Kiyomeru was bound to a single purpose and being trapped in the lab with Mei will only prolong his goals from happening.

'_They think I'm still the same, but they'll catch on soon. They'll know but it's only a matter of when I want them to know._' It had taken a while to get used to the Titan body once more, and a bit longer to get used to being part of the internet as well.

'_Oh, how every evil robot would love to be where I am._' Being connected to everything was both a blessing and a curse, and if the A.I had to pick, it was more of a blessing. It had access to every hero website, info page, and records of all villains who are or are not detained.

'_They are the most dangerous thus far. Not only to quirkless but people in general._' Of course, there were those with questionable motives, but none were really quirkless. Further proving his point in how these gifts given to people long ago, can corrupt one's psyche and make them thing they can challenge order that's meant to keep the weak safe.

If Kiyomeru wanted to start its little campaign against quirks in general, then it'll need its mighty sword to bring a swift end to them. '_The titans are my shield, now there's the matter of finding a weapon._' Now that the A.I knew it could minimally reprogram some parts of titans and fully take control of single ones. It just needed to advance himself to do more.

'_All things come to those who are patient as they say._'

So Kiyomeru started with the shadier parts of the internet and soon found itself at a black-market website. '_Trigger huh._' The A.I searched up item numbers and descriptions of said illegal item. After hearing that it would amplify a user's quirk and make them lose all sense of reasoning it pinned down a few sellers and organizations that gave this drug out. '_The Shie Hassaikai and Villain Factory._' Two well-known distributors of said drug. '_But which could… Oh? Now what's this?_' The A.I had found something interesting. Very interesting.

'_I believe I know who to target first._' The Shie Hassaikai were just selling these on the black market to villains for their own personal gain. While Kiyomeru may not know how it's made, it needed to get it. It needed to get the quirk erasing drug and lots of it.

"I'm back!" The A.I quickly zipped itself from the computer straight into its body to have its glowing green eyes stare down at the pink haired inventor Mei. "How's my best baby been doing~" She said going over and inspecting the titan's body a bit. "Almost done with those additional arm hydraulics." She said to herself as she got the materials and a device which was supposed to be its new arm up and testing it out on a punching machine.

'_Is it possible to panic as a robot?_' The A.I thought to itself as it looked at Mei who was currently working on the robotic limb. She was distracted and it could use this to its advantage.

'_Let's see if there are any new deals going on._' It thought as it subtly reconnected to the computer and went back to the black market once more. Searching through and looking for any new deals or purchases of the drug. Much to its dismay there was a lack of buyers and after a few more seconds of searching it found one. Down at an alleyway near the slums of Hosu, in a few days at 10:30 PM. '_They're going to be expecting a third buyer there as well._' It thought and soon disconnected from the computer and was back in its body now.

"Alright should be ready." Mei turned and press a button as the table Kiyomeru was standing against started to tilt back and now he was laying on his back as the genius inventor put her goggles on and had a big smile on her face as she looked down at the Titan. "Time for an upgrade~" She said before momentarily shutting him down to put the new parts on.

IZUKU'S ROOM

Izuku laid on his bed with one arm behind his head while the other was reading through a book he had recently. It wasn't one he was enjoying much dubbed the 'Meta Liberation War.' Sighing his gauntlet glowed and the book soon tossed at the garbage can. "Using quirks whenever they want…"

Soon flashbacks of getting beaten, bullies, and literally tortured for not having a quirk by kids who were just using their quirks with no repercussions and no consequences. Izuku let out a small laugh as he looked over his gauntlet. "Until now." He didn't approve of the books message, of course self-defense was a good reason to use a quirk, but anyone playing hero wouldn't be a good idea. Deaths could skyrocket and it was also technically breaking the law as people would be vigilantes. He got a call in his phone and sat up before answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey Izuku sweetie." The soft sound of his mother's voice made the green haired villain smile as she had his full attention. "I'd just like to ask how've you been, I know your very busy and such but if it's alright could I know how you are?" Inko said as she was sitting at the table with the phone in her hand as she looked at the tall black metal titan robot that had been left with her, currently making her dinner.

"I've been fine mom, thanks for checking up on me." Izuku said back as he walked around his room a bit. "Yes, I've been eating enough." He let out a few chuckles at what he heard next. "Yes mom, I make sure to work out every day." He said before he felt his cheeks lightly turn a faded red hue. "Um no she isn't with me." He let out a quick murmur that his mother couldn't hear him. "Mom… I think it's not the time for that…" He stayed a bit quiet and listened to her. "I know I'll try… when the time is right, I love you bye!" he then cut the phone call and groaned with his hand on his warm cheek. He didn't remember the last time he was this embarrassed, by his own mother too.

He laid on his bed for a few moments before sitting up. "I should check up on Ochako and the others." He said as he used his gauntlet to teleport himself to a helicopter so he could get to the island base. 'I should remember to get Mei over here with Kiyomeru too.' He thought as he would plan on doing so when he'd get back.

BACK AT THE LAB

Mei finished and looked at the arms on the Titan which were slightly larger, but not overly large like the titan 6 version. She grinned while having the other titan bring over a large concrete block. "Okay, arm test. Now Kiyomeru move over to the block and pick It up." She said as the robot went over and with its adhesive grip it got down and put its hands flat at the blocks sides and started to lift with its body. 'This is over five tons. If it's too much I should work on the-' She paused when she saw the robot now holding up the block and turning its head to look at her. A grin spread over her face as she jumped up.

"IT WORKED! YES!" She said very excited that the titan could lift this amount. "Oh man this thing could hold up a falling building maybe. No that's a bit much maybe a small house." She started to run through her data pad, adding the calculations and rewriting the feats Kiyomeru had so far. Meanwhile the A.I turned its head to see the computer for a few moments until standing up.

"Kiyomeru come here for a moment." She said and the robot walked towards the pinkette and she looked over and smirked. She then suddenly opened the chest apart with a screwdriver before looking over the Titan's insides. 'The cooling system is good, and the hydraulics in the arms are well connected.' She thought as she then moved her hand to the main power core in the center of the titan's chest.

"Power core at full capacity." Due to Kiyomeru's body being much more unique than other average titans he needed a rechargeable core that could be used to store up enough power for it to stay one for an entire week without shutting down. It was mostly Mei's idea considering that the robot will be activated longer than average titan models due to its many jobs and utilities. "That seems to be everything!" She said smiling widely up as she closed the chest. Putting her hands on her hips she admired her baby for a bit until she got a call.

"Hello Izuku? Whats up?" she asked as she turned away from the titan and listened to her boss. As she did so she perked up at listening to a few words and shook a bit as he continued. "IM GETTING A BIGGER LAB!? A FEW DAYS!?" She cried out excited and happy as she jumped into the air. "Where is it!? An island? I'll pack my babies!" She said as she cut the call and went to get a few of her unfinished inventions and putting them into a box safely. "Kiyomeru! Get me more boxes from the closet! Oh, this is awesome!" The yellow eyed inventor exclaimed as she ran out to get some more of her inventions.

The A.I moved over to the closet and started to grab and unfold a few more boxes for its creator before looking at the computer and suddenly its eyes glowed a bit as the wire sparked. Kiyomeru moved through the internet and went through the Titan servers. Scanning through a few to see which were getting sent out and chose three of the models before connecting to them.

Once it made it to the city it left a similar dormant program in its original body while taking control of one of the Titan's and started to walk through the city streets it was patrolling. '_This isn't good._' It thought while it made its way to an empty building. Once going inside, it looked around and used the life scanners and found no living life forms before heading over to the empty room and sat down to think.

'_With how clever they are, there won't be much time before he finds out._' It thought as it started to go through many viable options to choose from. '_I need a place to stay and plan at. Somewhere I can come back to. That island would keep me from any future plans too_.' It went through a few more choices before choosing an ideal one.

The building it was in was planned to be demolished in place for a new one. _'A perfect base of operations._' It soon went through the internet once more and ordered a few things to be sent and started to scour the entire complex for anything else.

It had found a few more things. From an old TV, scraps of metal from a room and some old computers as well. '_Not much, but with what I have and will get it won't be too far until I'll be ready._' It thought and then rubbed its face. Mostly where a mouth would be if it had one.

_'If I going to be interacting with these… people I'm going to need a smaller body._' Looking at the scrap it recalled how his own creators managed to create the prototype titans and other types. '_There's no need for a strong one… some of the weakest individuals have the greatest influence.' _The A.I thought as it started to build its first body.

Once it was done and over with it wasn't the best but once entering the link through the body's internet antenna. Once inside the A.I grunted. Moving an arm up similarly to how it did with the Titan's Kiyomeru stood up slowly. '_A lot less bulky but... It'll do_.' Looking at the broken mirror it brought a its arm up and realized that its hand was made up of nothing, but metallic scrap and wires bent to the shape of a hand with jointed fingers. '_I still need cover._' Then taking control of the Titan the A.I soon left the building acting as if It was patrolling until it reached a clothing donation bin.

Looking side to side it leaned over and started scanning before picking up a few pieces of clothing. Once pulling up it started to walk back, receiving a few odd looks but a low growl drove them off. Once getting to the empty building it laid its findings down. After putting on a pair of gloves, baggy pants, some boots, and a jacket with a coat on top. After transferring back to the smaller body Kiyomeru looked over its new additions and pulled the hoodie over its metal head.

"_I have to use power conserving._" The Shaky and staticky tone of the new voice box implemented into the body was heard as the A.I looked down at the twin car batteries powering his body for the time being. While it did have durability, it lacked weapons on the body, mostly due to it being disposable. But until it got a better base of operations to build more versions with better resources it would have to do. Besides, it had time to use before the meeting day would come and until Mei got her things ready to move to the island. "_Better get to practice."_

-A few days later-

Izuku noticed it was slowly getting late. The last of Mei's boxes were moved from the building to her island lab. He smiled at how happy she was as she planned out what to use every space and table she had in her upgraded area for. "Mei, as much as I'd like to see what you have planned. Did Kiyomeru get shipped here safely?" He asked as the pinkette stopped and gave him a smile.

"Of course! I made sure he was personally escorted!" She said beaming with pride as she went over to the large crate that had been moved here. "Now I think you'll like the improvements I've made on him." She said as she opened the crate with a crowbar.

"Him?" Izuku asked recalling how he and Mei always referred to Kiyomeru as an it or his name.

"I gave him a voice box! You know something to help ease those he's saving." The inventor said as the crate wall came off and Izuku looked at the newly improved Titan.

"Wow. He looks… More human." He said pleasantly surprised that Mei managed to bulk him down. Now of course he was still metallic and had no facial features, but he could notice that his height was a bit decreased and his once large metal hands were sized down to the size of a normal human mans. His arms had the new hydraulic systems along with the gear spread over his body. The young villain went over and patted Mei on the shoulder.

"Good job Mei, sorry I wasn't there to help too often bu-" He paused when Mei laughed a bit.

"Oh Izuku, I know your always busy with your work as Apotheosis, heck I'm glad I got to spend as much time with him. Improving his body and well, I guess you could say he's one of my favorite projects to work on." She said with a hint of red on her cheek when she looked at the greenette. She then coughed and looked back at Kiyomeru. "Besides you did most of the coding, I worked on the body."

"Heh don't sell yourself short Mei, without you I don't even think Kiyomeru would even exist." He said not noticing Mei's cheeks as he looked at the prototype titan before them. With empty dark eyes as he was shut off.

-At Hosu-

Near a small alleyway a man was waiting patiently for someone to arrive. As he did, he heard a strange noise coming close, the sound of metal hitting metal and shifting from aside. Sitting up he thought it was one of those Titan robots but didn't hear any heavy metal stomping. After a few moments he saw a figure wearing a coat with a hoodie covering his head. "Who the hell are you?" He asked as the figure walked towards him.

"_Nothing more than a customer, I assure you_." He said a grainy and staticky voice, his gloved hands in his pockets.

"You the devil's spine?" He asked until he saw a pair of glowing red eyes under the hoodie stare at him.

"_I'm his replacement."_ He said as he looked at the man. _"Do you have the product?_" He asked as the man held the briefcase but soon slowly moved his hand to his pocket.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you need money, I can provide it._" He said as the man narrowed his eyes and still went for the phone in his pocket, but as soon as he grasped it a loud thud was heard behind him and his arms were suddenly grabbed by a standard titan as another jumped down next to him.

"GAh! Hellmmnnmph!" His mouth was covered by the other titan's hand as the figure grabbed the brief case only to find a single small red cylinder inside. Pulling it out and popping half of it off it was needle like and small enough to go into a firearm. Looking to the panicked man he slowly got closer to him.

"_It's sad to see how little you have. But you get what you get, and you have what you have._" He removed his hoodie and showed off his metallic featureless face with only two glowing red bulbs where the eyes would be as he leaned closer to the panicking man. "_Now then."_ The seller's eyes widened as he heard the low growls come from the two Titans. "_Let's talk business."_


	6. Chapter 6:Meeting With A Mother

Sorry about the long wait, with the virus out, and classes being done online all my writing projects have been a bit left behind, ill try my best to write stories and post them though.

"Normal speak"

"Normal thought"

"_Kiyomeru thought_"

"_Kiyomeru speak_"

A gloved handheld two small red cylinders, twirling it lightly as another gloved hand moved up to pop the top off of one reveal a needle sticking out from one half. "_And you said this was the unfinished product?_" Kiyomeru asked the seller who was sweating bullets in the chair. Two Titans stood by his sides in guarding positions as the A.I turned to him. "_You sell an unfinished product, now that's a bit risky._" He said as he went over to one of them and tucked one into a Titan's arm under the metal plate. Looking at the robot he moved a hand up to its head and pressed his thumb against it until the metal plating dented inwards a bit. "_There."_ He said before sending it away with a retreat program. Kiyomeru turned back to the seller and leaned down to him.

"_Now why don't we get to the real business_." He said as he put a hand on the man's shoulder. "_Tell me what you know about the Shie Hassaikai, and how are they making this gift from god?"_ Kiyomeru questioned while holding the bullet in his hand.

"I-I don't know, I was just told to sell the briefcase to the Devil's Spine and come back with the money!" He said frightened by the A.I's intimidating facial features.

"_You don't know. But you have more information to offer._" He went behind him and out a hand on the man's shoulder. "_If you need money. That I can offer, if you want freedom that'll come at a cost._" He scanned the facial features of the man and scoured the internet before finding him and linking to his bank account. It only took a few minutes since it was something, he did for the first time. "_And don't worry its linked directly to you._" He said as the man got a ring in his phone.

He noticed a deposit of 3 million yen into his account and his eyes widened. "H-Holy shit…." He said as Kiyomeru stood before him.

"_Now that you have your coins. Give me what I want. I paid twenty times more than this Devil's Spine and it's all directly to you._" He said with a deep voice. "_Where is the Shie Hassaikai located._" He asked, it was a simple question that the man gulped at.

-Outside-

A titan walked out of the building, holding a large bag, its eyes glowed dark green as it began to walk from the building. Right before it collapsed in on itself. The beams inside seemingly broken in as the robot made its way to another area. Before long the large robotic figure made it to an empty alleyway, dropping the bag behind a dumpster before leaving as its eyes turned normal red.

From the bag a gloved hand shot out and gripped the side of the metal bin and Kiyomeru stood up, still in the new fragile body he made as he wobbled out of the bag and picked it up, cluttered items inside shuffled as he started to walk deeper and deeper into the more suspicious parts of Naruhata. As he found himself an open empty basement, he could hide at he was stopped when someone called to him. "Hey sir, do you need help with that?" A male's voice was heard as the A.I stood still and pretended to cough into his hand.

"_No, it's quite alright."_ He said trying to act as a normal person. Though with the metallic noises coming from him it was sort of hard to tell.

"_You sure? That bag looks really heavy._" The man said as Kiyomeru turned his head to see who it was. If the robot could blink, he would. He was a skinny young man with brown hair and blue eyes, but that's not what caught his attention, it's the mask over his face and the All Might hoodie he wore over his head and body along with red sunglasses.

_"… Who are you?"_ Kiyomeru asked as he kept his own face hidden a bit in the darkness. He shifted the bag a bit as the man spoke up.

"Oh right, my names Crawler I'm just here to see if you need any help with that." He asked, he was on his way home when he heard metallic rustling. At first, he thought it belonged to one of those intimidating titans, but It was just what seemed to be a man holding a large bag over his back. 'Now if Knuckleduster were here, he'd beat the snot out of this guy just because he looked suspicious.' Now he was not going to do that, for all he knew this was just some homeless guy making shelter in an abandoned basement. "You sure you don't need help?"

Kiyomeru shook his head, and much to his relief Crawler took this and walked off, going home, and helping anyone who needed it on the way. '_Crawler huh._' He started to search the hero databanks for any hero of his description or name but found nothing. _'This could be a problem._' He A.I thought as he closed the basement doors and spread his equipment all over the ground and started getting to work on fixing this place up as his new base of operations. Besides, now that he knows the Yakuza's base of operations, he had time to plan and interact with others as well.

-next day-

Inko Midoriya couldn't complain about her life, sure it was a bit hard when she became a mother, but she didn't care how hard but with Hisashi leaving overseas and leaving her with her son it could get rocky. She managed through it all and was now the mother of a villain/director of the hero regulation department. That being said it's still unnerved her to see one of her son's creations a titan wander in her house with an apron on.

She of course understood Izuku's concerns with her safety, now that the world knew who he was and who his family members are. The titan was just a safety precaution in case anyone tried anything against her. Though when she was up dusting the kitchen drawer tops, she was prone to mistakes too. As such when she slipped and fell down, she was very surprised to find the Titan catching her before she hit the ground.

"Ahhh! Oh! Oh dear..." She said taking a few deep breaths as she felt the large metal arms hold the back of her neck and legs. "My how silly of me." She said laughing to herself as the large robot let her stand. Not noticing the dark green glow of its eyes that replaced the usual red. "Thank you." She said, feeling a bit silly for thanking it but who else was there to know that she spoke to a soulless robot.

"_nnghr.. grrrr._" The deep growls that came from the titan were heard by Inko who stopped and turned to the metallic behemoth. It let out a few more deep growls as it gestured to Inko to move. She did so and soon it grabbed a mop left aside gently to clean up and sweep the kitchen floor for her.

Now this was different, "um… Izuku? Are you? Are you controlling the big robot?" She asked, thinking it was remote controlled by her son or something. He was a genius after all, but a shake from the titan's head dashed that thought away. "Oh… Well… Thank you?" She didn't know that these things could respond to her, usually it was stoic and unresponsive but today it was responding much more.

Then the robot opened the oven she was using to bake some bread and took it out, before setting it down on a cooling rack and chopping the bread into even nice slices for her. Once it did that it led Inko to her chair. She was beyond confused as she watched the large robot pull out a few things from her fridge and started to cook eggs, rice and slices of pork for her. Once it was done it served her delicious food and soon left the room.

"… What... I'm…" She looked at the food before grabbing some chopsticks and ate it. She hummed at the nice taste and kept eating while thinking of what was happening. But once she heard the metallic footsteps comeback, she saw the large Titan hold a notebook and pen. Soon sitting down on a chair. "Um actually wai-"

SNAP!

The chair leg broke under the weight and the titan fell down. Stumbling a bit, it stood back up and instead got on its knee's, while letting out a soft growl when looking at the broken chair. It soon wrote on the notebook and showed it to Inko.

"I'm Sorry." It read as Inko stared at it and the titan.

"This is… Just overwhelming…. Did… did Izuku do this?" She asked as the titan nodded. "And. Your made by my son to be like this?" another nod came, and she looked at the titan for a few seconds before gently smiling, her son must have done this to take care of her. 'Oh Izuku, you didn't have to.' She thought as she asked another question. "What's your name?"

After a moment the Titan wrote in the paper again before showing it to Inko.

"Kiyo huh? Well its nice to meet you Kiyo." She said smiling softly at the titan as it internally felt happy that she was happy.

_'This is nice. I should come here more often._' Kiyomeru thought as he had hijacked the titan that Izuku left at his mother's house. Now he could interact with her, she was for all intense purposes his own grandmother after all, though it bothered him that she had her own quirk. He would fix that as soon as he could.

Elsewhere

Izuku watched as Ochako practiced flying with her new wings. After she completed practice for basic hovering she would need to fly properly. "Hey Izuku! How long do these wings last?" She called out from above as he perked up at the question.

"Only about half a day, give or take a few hours." He said as he crossed his arms seeing the brunette go through a few simple obstacles that acted as buildings. "Its mostly based on how you use the fuel, anything like a speed boost uses a lot of it up, but only basic flying like this you should last half a day in the air." The greenette explained as Ochako was coming in for a landing.

A pad came up next to him and Ochako reared herself back as she landed down, tripping a bit as she got on her hands and knees accidentally. "Gah!" The wings folded up behind her and she grunted, getting up and patting herself. "Heh I should probably work on my landing." She said as she smiled at him.

Izuku smiled back and went over to help unhook the pack off with the belts coming off her torso. She blushed and felt the weight on her back come off. "Your improving a lot Ochako, it's only been a week since you got the wings and your getting better as an angel… I mean, your getting better at being an Angel- I mean." Izuku fixed his sentence and coughed as his cheeks turned red. "You're getting better at flying." He finished turning away not noticing Ochako's tomato red face.

"O-Oh thanks… Izuku." She said as he went over to put the pack away. She noticed how the bags he had under his eyes went away. "Its good to see your resting more."

"Wish I could say the same for Mei, she's been working on Kiyomeru for so long now." He said, getting a little worried for his lead inventor. As long as she doesn't go overboard, he'd let her continue. 'Heh to think she's taken over my idea.' He thought with a bit of humor, he still helped where he could and approved of any adjustments, but Mei insisted on working on the robot more. 'Guess I should be the one keeping up.' He smiled and looked at Ochako. "Well I think that's enough for today, you can do what you'd like." He said, he had gotten a bit lenient with some of his knights, of course those he trusted like Ochako, Stain, and to some extent Dabi. 'I wonder what mom might be doing right now.'

-At The Midoriya Household-

Kiyomeru sat there, listening to who was essentially his grandmother talk about her son. He was interested in hearing more about one of his creators, as well as the hardships he went through. '_So, at a young age, children can still be impulsive._' He thought, remembering what happened between Izuku and Katsuki. '_To think if they both didn't have quirks, they might still be friends._' Then again, he would not have existed, and heroes would be heroes and the same with villains. '_Still, the goal I have, needs to be taken more… Strictly._' That meant that anyone. With a quirk will have to have it removed. '_I'm going to have to make a safer way to do it though_.' He thought as he recalled another short story Inko told him about a glowing baby. He was glad he was able to upgrade this specific titan recently it was a bit risky but getting the parts for a voice box and integrating it into the titans body made it much easier to speak, he made sure the tone was calm and not too metallic. Tring to make it seem as human as possible, it surprised Inko at first but she had slowly gotten used to it.

"_It's good to hear that my… Creator had a kind mother_." He said as Inko rubbed her cheek a bit saddened.

"Well, I wish I could have done better. I should have paid more attention and got more involved when he was younger." She said, feeling guilty. It might have been the reporters who harassed her that put those thoughts in her mind.

"Did you teach Midoriya to be the villain he is today?!"

"Are you a part of the making of the strongest villain!?"

"Did you groom Midoriya to act this way!?"

It all, hurt her inside. Made her think that she might have failed as a guardian, even worse as a mother. Izuku helped put some of those thoughts to rest but they still lingered and tormented her. "_You shouldn't blame yourself for your son."_ Kiyomeru said as she looked up at him.

"But… I raised him… I raised my baby... and… he became-"

"_He became what? A monster? A menace? A tyrant?_" He suddenly asked as he noticed Inko's eyes widen with tears budding a bit.

"He became so much more than I thought he would be!" She said trying to ignore what the robot had accused her of thinking. Wiping one of her eyes she spoke up again. "Ever since he was diagnosed as quirkless I always thought the best of him. He could become a hero in my eyes, whether as a cop, accountant, or teacher. But a pro made me fear the worst…" She laughed a bit bitterly and rubbed her eyes. "What kind of mother doesn't even believe in her own child's dream." She wanted to tell Izuku he could all those years ago, but the fear of losing him as he tried without any power got the best of her.

As she wept a bit more a large metallic hand moved forward holding a few tissues. She took one and thanked him silently. "_A mother who truly cares for their child's wellbeing_." He suddenly said as he kept his arm out. "_Izuku didn't have a quirk at the time, and during that time quirks were flanderized. Everyone who had one made it out to be the most important thing to have." He shook his head lightly. "They are far from right, people have survived a millennium without quirks and thrived, and now they're being left behind. Your son, became one of those people._" He said taking a bit of pride for his creator. "_He's smart, and he had no quirk to help him become what he is now, and with your support at the time. That helped him become the man he is today._" Kiyomeru said, checking more of the history of Izuku, how he was supported by his mother when he lost interest in becoming a hero and becoming an inventor.

Inko looked at the tall robot for a few moments before she began to chuckle a bit and her tears went away soon. "My… Isn't this quiet silly. A robot is here comforting me." She smiled up at the A.I. "Thanks you Kiyo, for telling me that." She said as the robot nodded. He almost did not want to leave; the short woman was his creators' creator. He felt the need to defend her but then the directive he had got in the way, and sadly. His grandmother had a quirk, which he needed to purge her of.

Soon it was nighttime and Inko had went to bed. After making sure that she was asleep Kyomeru changed from the titan to his other body at the basement and if he had a mouth he would smile. "_A bit chunky, but there's always room for improvement ."_ He said as about four other versions of his body were on the ground limp, connected to wires that lead to the city's electrical grid. He looked to the table and picked up a rather advanced version of one of them, it would take the longest to make but it would be worth it. "_But what is a player without his team._" His army would be small, but he would improve it for his first directive, Infiltrating the Shie Hassaikai and stealing the source of their quirkless drug.


End file.
